Unexpected Encounters
by iNuQTpIe
Summary: Four friends have the same ability as Kagome: To see and sense jewel shards. Naraku captures two of these friends and trys to make them work for him! Will they escape? We suck at summeries the story will be better! Chapter 10 is up!
1. An Early Morning and A Long School Day

**Unexpected Encounters**

By InuQTpie (And her best friend)

Chapter One

An Early Morning and A Long School Day

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE---

"ung…."

Miharu Motsuo brought her petite hand down on her alarm clock. "I don wanna ge up…", she mumbled groggily. "Michiyo, time to get up. Were going to be late.

"Mmmmm… Five more minutes…", her friend sleepily replied

"No! Up! NOW!", she yelled. She was not going to be late…Again!

"Gah! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!

"Good. I get the bathroom first"

"Fine. I'll make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Um…Could you make me an omelet? Maybe with some ham?"

"Would you eat it in a box? Would you eat it with a fox?"

"Ha! Nice one Michiyo!"

Miharu Motsuo and Michiyo Saruwatari are ninth graders and live together in a little apartment just outside of Tokyo, Japan's city center. Miharu has long mid back length blonde hair and deep, ocean-blue eyes. Michiyo has mid length brown hair and pale blue eyes.

As Miharu said this she opened her walk in closet and stepped inside. She looked around for her school uniform and when she found it set it on her bed.

After putting on some earrings with a necklace, she went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in and started to wash her hair.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Michiyo was making breakfast. She finished Miharu's omelet and then put some toast in the toaster for herself. She yawned as she walked back into the bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out her school uniform. It was sailor style(a/n hehe…) with a short green skirt. She put on black shoes and tied her hair into a high, loose ponytail.

When Michiyo returned to the kitchen, she buttered her recently popped up toast and poured a glass of milk. Miharu was still taking a shower and Michiyo was getting annoyed. "Miharu, hurry up! You yelled at me for wanting to sleep in!" she shouted at her roommate and best friend. Miharu called back, "All right!" and finished up. She dried off and got dressed quickly. She could smell her omelet and smiled. Michiyo searched around for her backpack and when she found it, removed her Math homework. "Hey, Miharu, what'd you get for number 10?" she asked as Miharu entered the kitchen.

"Number ten? For Math with Mrs. Shimizu? I got 134.3389," she said casually, taking a bight of her omelet. Michiyo starred at her. "How does Math come so easy for you?" her friend shrugged. "Hey, you're an expert in Language Arts." She ate her breakfast as fast as she could without choking, pulled on her backpack, and made a run for the door. "Let's go Michiyo!"

"Yeah, yeah, coming," Michiyo mumbled as she looked over the rest of her Math homework. She put it back into her backpack and followed Miharu out of the room. She locked the door and they took the elevator down to the parking garage (a/n Even though they're in ninth grade, they can drive) where they're green VW Bug was waiting for them. Miharu took the wheel and started up the little car.

They drove off to Tokyo Middle School and parked the car. Miharu stepped out and waved to their group of friends, which was standing at the school entrance. Suzuki Yamashite hurried over first and greeted the two. "Hey guys!" she smiled. Ayumi Kijima was next over with Hasegawa Ishimaru. They were two of the smartest girls in school.

Before the rest of the group could assemble the five minute bell rang. Michiyo and Miharu hurried up the school's steps and into the big building. "Slow down, we have five minutes!" Their friend, Nakamura Kumiko, shouted, chasing after them. They slowed their pace a bit so she could catch up. "Wait, what'd you guys have first?" she asked.

"Math," Miharu answered. "Oh, and did I tell you? I have the option to be moved up a couple grades." Nakamura squealed in delight and congratulated her friend. She had to dash off however to meet her boyfriend, Kaito Yoshikuni, and said good-bye. Michiyo opened her locker. "So, are you gonna do it?" she asked curiously. Miharu shrugged.

"I might," she replied, leaning against someone's locker. A girl tapped her on the shoulder and Miharu turned. The girl had mid length raven colored hair and big, brown eyes. "Um…you're standing in front of my locker," she said sweetly. Miharu mumbled, "Oh, sorry," and moved. The girl smiled and took some books out of her locker. After closing it, she walked away. Miharu starred after her.

"Hey, Michiyo, isn't that that girl in our Math class who's absent all the time? Cause she's always sick or something?"

Michiyo shut her locker door and looked. "I think it is. Isn't her name…like…Kagome?" Miharu nodded and they started off to class. The girl they thought was Kagome had taken her seat by the window and was quietly studying. Michiyo sat next to her friend, Chiaki Kawazoe. "Hey, Chi. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Same." They discussed the homework until the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. Mrs. Shimizu smiled at everyone and began. "Attendance first and then we can start. Miharu Matsuo?"

"Here," Miharu said as she raised her hand. She looked over at her guy friend, Takumi Watanabe, who gave a fake yawn and she laughed. His name was called and he answered. Next was Michiyo and Miharu's friend Sukaira Nakamura who called that he was here. Nakashima Kenta, their other guy friend, was called and then Michiyo. "Yeah," she mumbled. She was still a bit tired.

"Kurokawa Momoko?"

"Yep."

Chiaki Kawazoe?"

"Present."

Nakamura Kumiko?"

"Here."

"Hasegawa Ishimaru?"

"Uh-huh."

Ayumi Kojima?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Suzuki Yamashite?"

"Right here."

"Kaito Yoshikuni?"

"Yep."

The teacher had called off all the names of their group. "Kagome Higurashi?" the teacher called. The class had not expected her to answer, but to their surprise, she did. "Here," she told the teacher. Chiaki leaned over to Michiyo and whispered, "That girl is strange. She only comes to school…like…once a day every two or so weeks. She's always sick, but then when she comes back to school she looks like she's never been better."

Michiyo did think this was odd. Kagome was said to have rare diseases and then when she came back to school she looked better then ever. She stopped thinking about it though when she was called on for a math problem and didn't know the answer.

* * *

The day went slowly after Math and at lunch Miharu and Michiyo sat at their normal table. Their group was so large it filled the entire table. The only two members who hadn't joined them yet were Kuroda Masato and Naoki Ogawa. Everyone in the group thought Kuroda and Naoki were ok but not Michiyo and Miharu. The two boys were always teasing them and bothering them. They were almost like worst enemies. 

"What's up guys?" a familiar voice said and Kuroda was heading over with Naoki right behind him.

"Same old, same old," Takumi answered. "Where were you this morning? We didn't see you." Naoki exchanged a nervous glance with his friend. "Uh…we were just…oh, it doesn't matter. Scoot over Nakamura." Nakamura moved over a seat and let his friends sit.

"Hey, Michiyo, I heard you failed a test."

"Hey, Kuroda, I heard you got your face stuck in a blender. It's an improvement," Michiyo retorted smugly. The smile was wiped right off of Kuroda's face and he started talking to Hasegawa. Kuroda only teased Michiyo. He was always making stupid remarks and she was always making stupid come backs. The truth was though…she actually thought he was sort of cute. A huge jerk…but cute.

The same went for Miharu and Naoki. He would only tease her and she would make come backs. And the truth for her was she thought he was sort of cute. A bigger jerk then Kuroda…but cute. Suzuki whispered, "Nice one," to Michiyo and high fived her under the table. Michiyo grinned and went on eating her noodles.

Later on, after school, Michiyo waved good-bye to everyone and hopped on the City bus to her Martial Arts lesson. Miharu had Kunai Knife practice and she started up the little VW Bug and drove off. Kuroda and Naoki began walking down the street on their way to Naoki's house. It was quiet until…

"Hey Kuroda! Naoki! Wait up!" a sweet voice called. The two boys turned and Kagome came running up to them. "Hey! I wanna show you guys something. Follow me." She started walking and Naoki gave Kuroda a confused look. But they followed Kagome anyway and soon were walking up the long flight of steps to Higurashi Shrine. They expected Kagome to lead them to her house but instead she headed towards a strange Shrine.

Kagome slid open the door to the small shrine and motioned to them to come in. They gulped and slowly started down into the dark Shrine. A well was in there and Kagome was standing beside it. "Come closer," she ordered them. Kuroda took one step forward and pulled Naoki along with him. Kagome walked over so that she was standing behind them and they were standing in front of the well. They peered inside and were suddenly pushed in.

Kuroda screamed as hard as he could as he fell father and farther down into the well. When he landed, he heard a thud beside him and looked over to see if Naoki was alright. "Hey…Naoki…you ok?" he asked, still a sort of dizzy. It took him a minute but finally Naoki answered, "I…think." Blue light started to glow all around them and Naoki's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "W-What's happening?" he asked.

"I dunno but I don't wanna find out!" Kuroda yelled, looking around wildly for some escape. Just then, Kagome landed gracefully beside him and smiled. "YOU!" Kuroda screamed, waving his index finger at her. Kagome nodded. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything once we meet InuYasha and the others."

"I-InuYasha?" Naoki asked, still in shock and so terrified about this whole he was stuttering.

"And there are…others?" Kuroda added. "Why did you push us into this well Kagome? Can we _please_ get _out_ now!" Kagome nodded and started grabbing vines and climbing out of the well. Kuroda starred at her for a moment and then started climbing out too. Naoki followed them and soon the three had landed on soft grass. Kagome helped Naoki up and he looked just as shocked as ever.

"Where are we!" he asked, his tone scared and confused. For they were not in the well house any longer. They were in a forest, trees surrounding them and birds chirping. "Come one," Kagome told them, starting off into the forest. "Kaede's village is just up here."

"K-Kaede's village?" Naoki asked. "Who's Kaede?" Kagome merely smiled. "You'll see."


	2. Explanation

Chapter Two

Explanation

Miharu got back to the apartment around five. She threw her backpack on the couch and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Michiyo wasn't back yet so she decided to prepare dinner. She opened the fridge to see what there was to eat and took out Yakisoba (fried noodles). She set the table when the phone rang. She answered it and Nakamura's voice came through. "Hey, Miharu!" she said.

"Oh, hi Nakamura. What's up?" Miharu asked.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Kuroda or Naoki? I wanted help on my Social Studies homework from them since they're in my class." Miharu thought a moment and then remembered something.

"Actually, Naoki wasn't at my Kunai Knife practice today. Wait, I'll call you back after I ask Michiyo if she's seen Kuroda. He's in her Martial Arts class." Miharu hung up the phone just as Michiyo walked in. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Michiyo answered, setting down her books and bag. "Anything happening?" Miharu nodded. "Was Kuroda at your practice today?" Michiyo blinked. "Well…no, I didn't see him. Why, has something happened to him?" Her voice was fearful. Miharu quickly shook her head. "No! Nakamura just wanted to know where he was, that's all." She sat down at the kitchen table and when the Yakisoba was ready she served it. "Cause, I mean, last I saw of him and Naoki was after school. I wonder…"

"I'm sure they're fine! Let's just eat!" Michiyo said hurriedly. Although she hardly touched her dinner. This worried Miharu. "Hey, Michiyo, are you scared that something happened to them?" she asked, her voice comforting. Michiyo looked up. "Well…I'm just wondering what could have happened. Kuroda has never missed a practice since he joined. And Naoki wasn't at Kunai Knives today either?"

"Nope," Miharu replied, setting her chopsticks down. "Well, I guess if we're not going to eat, I might as well do the dishes."

"Hey, you cooked, let me do them," Michiyo offered. Her friend nodded and stood up. Michiyo cleared the table and started doing the dishes. Miharu sat down on her bed and looked at her dresser. On it was a picture of their entire group. From her and Michiyo to Kuroda and Naoki. She picked it up, looked at it, and sighed. Where…were they?

* * *

Kagome led the very scared and confused Kuroda and Naoki through the forest. It suddenly occurred to her that there were demons in this forest. She looked nervously over at the two boys and said, "Let's hurry. InuYasha isn't very patient." Kuroda quickened his pace. "Who's InuYasha?" he asked. He had been asking and asking and asking and Kagome would not answer. "You'll find out very soon," she responded. He sighed and Kagome could tell he was getting annoyed.

But she kept her word, and it didn't take much longer until they were standing outside of Kaede's village. Kuroda and Naoki looked around in awe. Horses were standing nearby as well as strange people dressed in…kimono's? Their were fields of vegetables and little houses more like huts. "Wha…Where are we?" Naoki asked, tensing. Kagome smiled. "This is Kaede's village. Kuroda…Naoki…this is Japan…500 years in the past."

That nearly did it for the two. They stood there, hardly even breathing, and starring around them. Kagome sighed and motioned for them to follow her again. They obeyed and she led them over to a hut slightly larger then the rest. She entered but the two boys remained outside. Kagome blinked and realized they weren't with her. She rolled her eyes and dragged them in after her. Kuroda and Naoki looked around the hut. Inside it were four people. Three adults and a small kid. When they looked closer they realized the kid had a…_tail_? Naoki started to point at the kid and Kagome noticed this.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just Shippo. He won't hurt you," Kagome smiled. The kid called Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "How do you know I won't hurt them? I'm strong! And tough!" He balled his hands into fists and showed his…_fangs_? Kuroda gasped. "Kagome…what is it?" he asked, starring at Shippo. Kagome looked from Kuroda to Shippo and back again. "Kuroda, Shippo is a fox. A…um…a fox…well, a fox _demon_." She winced when Naoki let out a small scream.

"THERE ARE DEMONS IN THIS…THIS…FEUDAL ERA!" he shouted. Kagome tried to calm him. "Yes, I'm afraid so Naoki. And once InuYasha arrives…"

Just then, a man walked into the hut. He was dressed in a red kimono and wore black beads around his neck. He was bare foot and had what seemed to be claws. And…on his head…were little white…_dog ears_? Kuroda screamed louder then Naoki had before. "A DEMON!" he shouted. Kagome sighed and nodded. "And this, Kuroda and Naoki, is InuYasha." She pointed to the man and he blinked. He looked at the boys and snorted. "So are these the ones you mentioned Kagome? The ones with the power?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, standing next to them. "This is Kuroda and this is Naoki. They have the same power that I do." Naoki gave her a confused look. "What power? What's going on here?" he demanded. Kagome told them to sit and they did. "And who are these people?" Kuroda asked, looked blankly at the three others sitting beside him. Kagome introduced them as Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Then she began the story.

* * *

Michiyo sighed and curled up on her bed. "I'm goin' to bed, Miharu. Don't stay up too late. We have school tomorrow." She walked off into the bathroom, changed, and reappeared. Miharu nodded and yawned. "Good night then," Michiyo told her and pulled the covers over her body. Soon she had drifted off to sleep and left only Miharu awake. Miharu sighed and continued writing her essay for Science. She was so into it though, that she didn't even notice the pair of black eyes watching her through the window.

"And that's our story," Kagome finished, after explaining _everything_ to the two boys. They sat there, completely and utterly shocked at what they had just heard. At first, they were silent, but then Naoki asked, "And that's why you've missed so much school? Because you were here helping InuYasha gather…um…what were they? Jewel Shards?" Kagome nodded. "But what's our power?" Kuroda asked her. Kagome looked at the floor.

"You two can also see jewel shards, just like me. I don't know how, but you can. There are two others who can see and sense jewel shards, I just haven't found them yet. But I had to bring you here so InuYasha can protect you. If I hadn't, Naraku might have found you and used you. I just hope we can find the other two before Naraku." Kagome finished and starred at Kuroda and Naoki with warm eyes. "So, will you help us? Will you _promise_ not to _ever_ work for Naraku?" Kuroda nodded and Naoki said, "We promise."

InuYasha had been fairly quiet, which was unusual, but he looked at them as well. "Naraku is a devious bastard who has caused nothing but problems for all of us. If he can restore the Sacred Jewel before us who knows what he might use it for. To become a full demon? Maybe." Naoki squinted at InuYasha. "InuYasha…why do you want the jewel?" he asked. He had been wondering. Kagome answered that.

"It's so he can become full demon as well," she informed him. InuYasha glared at her. Kuroda gasped. "You mean he's a human?" Kagome shook her head. "Not exactly. He's…somewhere in between." The two guys gave her confused looks. "So he's like a…like a…half…sort of…."

"Like a half demon," Sango finished. Miroku nodded. InuYasha stood and left the hut. "What's wrong with him?" Naoki asked. Kaede sighed. "He's sensitive sometimes. It's best to leave him alone." Kuroda and Naoki nodded. "I need to lay down," Kuroda said.

Kagome prepared a bed for each of them and they laid down to rest. Once he was sure they had fallen asleep, Miroku spoke. "So, Lady Kagome, how are you planning on finding the other two?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "I haven't figured it out yet. I knew these two were it about a week ago. Kuroda had pointed to one of the school yard trees and asked, 'What's that glow?' When I looked I realized it was a jewel shard. And then one day when I took the jewel shards to school with me Naoki told me my pocket was glowing."

"Interesting. But we don't have much time until Naraku finds the other two," Miroku said. "You have to find them Kagome." Kagome nodded and looked at the sleeping boys. Morning was approaching and Kagome suddenly realized how tired she was. She yawned and took the bed next to Naoki.

* * *

Back in present day Japan, the sun was rising. Miharu woke up feeling rather refreshed and after taking a quick shower she got dressed and finished her Science essay. Michiyo was being slower then usual. She took longer to shower and dress. But when it came to breakfast she ate so fast she had time to spare before leaving. "I get to drive," she said, perking up a bit. "Where're the keys?" Miharu handed her the car keys and finished her essay. She stuffed the essay into her backpack and headed out the door.

Michiyo put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car started to rumble and pull out of the garage. As she drove, Michiyo tried to remember her spelling words. "I have a big spelling test today in Language Arts!" she informed the friend sitting next to her. "Quiz me!" Miharu rolled her eyes and said, "Ok! Ok! Um…what are some of your…MICHIYO, WATCH OUT!" The car had gone off the road and was speeding down a hill. Michiyo had gone pale and Miharu was hanging on for dear life.

"It's not my fault! The brakes and steering wheel have locked!" she shouted, and the two of them started screaming and yelling for help. Suddenly they crashed into a huge ditch and were knocked out. A man dressed in a white baboon costume grinned maliciously to himself and pulled off the roof of the little car. He grabbed the bodies of the two unconscious girls and disappeared.


	3. All Together

Kuroda and Naoki woke up around the same time the next morning. The first thing they saw was a small pot cooking over the open fire in the center of the hut they were in. Slowly, the events of the previous night were remembered.

"I guess it wasn't a dream then, huh?" Naoki said to Kuroda

"Guess not."

"Weird."

"Yep."

Just then, the Miroku guy that they had been introduced to walked through the doorway, pushing away the woven mat.

"Ah! Good morning! Are you hungry? Lady Kaede has kindly made us breakfast." The two nodded and continued to look at their hands resting on their feet. Miroku quickly dished each boy a generous amount of stew, full of meat and good smelling things. Just as quick as Miroku had give them the bowls, the meal appeared to be gone. Just as the guys had finished, Kagome pushed aside the mat and stepped inside. She cast a smile to the two and walked over to talk to them.

"Good morning! Do you want to come outside and get a tour of the village?" she asked.

"Sure." Kuroda replied. It's not like they had anything else to do.

"Alright then. Come on!" she motioned. They began to walk around the small village, Kagome pointing out all the different buildings as they passed them.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over the three of them. As it happened, InuYasha walked up to all of them.

"InuYasha I sense a jewel shard around! It's coming from the well!"

"Oh is that what I'm feeling. Weird," Naoki voiced to no one in particular.

"What? A demon no doubt. Go get Miroku and Sango. I'll meet you by the well," he said. The group nodded and sprinted off to Lady Kaede's hut. They found Miroku sitting outside with Sango yelling at him. A large red handprint plastered on his cheek.

"You pervert! Stop touching me there!" Sango was yelling. Miroku had a sheepish look on his face. "Why Sango, my love, it was only an act of affection!"

"Sure."

"Hey Sango! Miroku! Shippo! InuYasha wants us to meet him by the well! There's a jewel shard somewhere nearby!" Kagome yelled from a ways back.

Immediately, the couple ceased to fight and had their full attention on Kagome.

"Alright Kagome. We're on our way!" Sango yelled back.

With that, the trio set off in a different direction. This time towards the well in the forest. When they got there. They found InuYasha leaning against a tree. "Can you sense it Kagome?" InuYasha asked, as the six of them appeared. Kagome looked at the well and thought. "Yes, and it's coming closer." She had a bad feeling. You could only travel through the well if you possessed a jewel shard!"¦

A flash of white jumped from the well and everyone gasped. Shippo fell backwards off of Miroku's shoulder and InuYasha had his hand on Tetsusaiga. But everyone gasped again when they realized the man before them was none other then Naraku! He was smiling evilly at them all and carrying something. Make that someone. He was holding two girls, one slung over his shoulder, and the other hung from his arm. Kuroda shouted, "Michiyo!" when he saw that the girl in Naraku's arm was his friend.

"Miharu!" Naoki cried, noticing who the girl over Naraku's shoulder was. They started to run towards Naraku but InuYasha stopped them. "Stay back!" he ordered them. "Naraku's dangerous! Don't get in the way!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his enemy. "InuYasha no!" Kagome called. "He has hostages!" She looked worriedly over at the two schoolgirls Naraku was holding. Naraku was still smiling evilly. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the two girls were bound to a tree by a shining white rope of energy.

Kuroda and Naoki couldn't take it anymore and struggled from InuYasha's grasp and ran towards the girls. But Naraku jumped in front of them and Kuroda threw a punch at his stomach. He hit but it seemed to have no affect on Naraku, although he stumbled backwards slightly. Everyone seemed shocked that Kuroda would do such a thing, but he didn't seem to care and just took off running again. Naoki followed but Naraku stopped him.

Naoki, in an act of bravery and rage, somehow managed to make a Kunai Knife appear in both his hands. He swiftly took aim and threw both of them at Naraku, crossing both his arms in front of him and thrusting them out. The knives slashed through Naraku's white baboon costume and Naoki dashed past him.

Kuroda had already reached the girls and was trying to get the rope off. It was too strong. He couldn't untie it with his bare hands. Naoki made another knife appear and sliced through the rope. The girls fell to the ground, still out cold. Kuroda picked up Michiyo and started back while Naoki gently lifted Miharu. He carried her back to the others and then faced Naraku. But he was pushed aside by InuYasha. Kuroda had given Michiyo to Kagome and was now watching the battle about to happen between InuYasha and Naraku.

InuYasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him and was about ready to use the Wind Scar when Naraku started laughing. Soon afterwards, he used a miasma that caused everyone to choke and hold their breath. InuYasha decided it was time to unleash the Wind Scar, which he did. But Naraku leapt out of the way and disappeared. InuYasha stood there, dumfounded, still starring at where Naraku had been. He let out a low growl and put away his sword.

Kagome set Miharu and Michiyo on Kirara's back and the group returned to Kaede's hut. Kaede had been preparing lunch when the nine of them (plus Kirara) returned. She gasped when she saw the two unconscious girls and asked, "What happened to ye?" Kagome explained the battle and Sango carried the girls over to the beds. Kaede served lunch but no one was very hungry.

Michiyo blinked open her eyes and looked around. Was she in the hospital? She remembered being in a car accident but this place wasn't a hospital. She tried to sit up and although the pain was terrible she managed. She was in some type of hut but no one was around. She saw Miharu beside her and she whispered, "Miharu! Wa…Wake up!" Miharu stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up but looked like it took a lot of effort.

"Michiyo? Wha…Where are we?" she asked, looking at her surroundings. Her friend looked as confused as she was. "I don't know," she replied. "I can remember that accident but nothing after it." There was a noise at the door and two very familiar boys entered the room. Michiyo and Miharu gasped.

Ku…Kuroda?" Michiyo stuttered.

"Naa…Naoki?" Miharu said. The boy's faces lit up and they walked over to their friends. "Hey! You guys are awake! How are you feeling?" Naoki asked. Miharu held her head and replied, "Well, I still hurt a lot but…" she laid back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Kuroda sat at the end of Michiyo's bed and asked her the same question. She smiled at him.

"I have a little bit of a headache but that's all. Um…¦what happened? And where are we?" She looked so confused and scared that Kuroda bit his lip. She would not like the answer. "Our friend can explain everything to you. Wait, I'll go get her." He stood and left the hut but Naoki stayed. He was watching Miharu rest. Her golden hair was fanned out behind her head.

Kuroda reappeared with a young girl their age. She looked familiar somehow and Michiyo suddenly realized who she was. "Kagome!" she gasped in surprise. The girl nodded and sat down beside the fire. "Hi, Michiyo. Miharu. How are you two feeling?"

"Better," Miharu answered, one eye opening slightly. She blushed when she noticed Naoki starring at her. "So, Kuroda said you could tell us what's going on. Can you?" Kagome nodded again and took a deep breath. She started explaining _everything_ that had happened for the second time in the past two days. When she had finished, the girls' mouths were hanging open. Michiyo was sitting straight up now and starring wide eyed at Kagome. Miharu was sitting up also except she still looked sleepy.

"So, now you understand. You two have the special ability to see jewel shards just like me, Kuroda and Naoki. You were kidnapped by Naraku but we got you back and he may try to take you again. So you must promise _not_ to work for Naraku." Michiyo and Miharu agreed, but they still looked shocked. "Kuroda, Naoki, can you show them around the village? They might be coming back to it often."

"Sure," Naoki said and stood up. He helped Miharu up and caught her when she almost immediately fell back down. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He nodded and carefully led her outside. Kuroda let Michiyo lean against him as she stood. The boys started the tour with the hot springs. "Kagome said that this is the best place to bathe and relax," Kuroda said. They then led the girls to the well. "This is the well we came out of. It connects our time to this time. Kagome said this is how we can get home if we ever need to."

Next, was the river and then the rest of the village. When the four of them got back to Kaede's house, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Kaede were waiting for them. "We've decided it's time to leave," Sango told them. "Are you ready?" Miharu starred.

"You can't be serious!" she said. "We only just got here! Can't we go home first and gather our things?" She was pleading but InuYasha only shook his head.

It's too risky. Naraku could try to capture you again."

"But—"

"No. We're leaving _now_." InuYasha crossed his arms and the girls looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, you can understand, can't you? We need clothes and food and----m"

"Shut up! Didn't you hear me? It's too risky!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome sighed and glared at him.

"Sit Boy!" she shouted at him. InuYasha gulped and fell flat on his face. He growled at Kagome as she looked at Michiyo and Miharu.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to agree with InuYasha. Naraku could attempt to kidnap you again. We can't have that." She picked up her yellow backpack and smiled. "Besides, I have my backpack so don't worry. Come on, let's get going." She started for the door and walked out, the rest of the group behind her. Michiyo exchanged a fearful look with her friend and followed everyone. She had a bad feeling about this!¦

Kuroda and Naoki stayed close to the girls and talked most of the time. Kagome walked back to Miharu and Michiyo and started a conversation with them. "Don't worry. It seems strange at first but you'll get used to it. Besides, we really need you. And if Naraku had you who knows what could happen." They merely nodded and remained quiet. Even though it had been at least half an hour, they were still in shock.

"Oh my God!" Miharu suddenly cried.

"What's the matter!" Naoki asked, alarmed, rushing over to her.

"My Science essay!" I worked practically all night on it and I can't even turn it in!" she moaned and shook her head. "Pfft..", a slight giggle came from next to her. She whipped her head around and glared at the source. It was Michiyo. "Michiyo! It's not funny!" she cried. "You know how hard I worked on it!"

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, still giggling. "But don't you think _this_ is a little more important then a Science essay?" Kuroda nodded in agreement and Naoki just shook his head and sighed. Miharu folded her arms and made a "Hm!" noise, turning her head from them. Michiyo rolled her eyes.

"So, Kagome? Where are we headed?" Kuroda asked, changing the subject. Kagome turned and shrugged.

"We just go in which ever direction that I can sense a jewel shard. But now there are five of us!" She smiled and turned back around. Miharu unfolded her arms and looked at the ground. Kuroda scratched the back of his neck as Michiyo and Naoki fidgeted. None of them were too sure about this, and none of them were too confident about it either.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens then!" shouted Miharu cheerfully. "And make the best of it."

* * *

Hey All!

There's chapter three! I hope you liked it!

I just have one small complaint… HOW COME NO ONE IS REVIEWING? Is the story weird? How should I change it to make it better? Please review and tell me things I could do better!


	4. Stolen!

**Unexpected Encounters**

**Chapter Four:**

Stolen!

Miharu opened her eyes to see big brown ones staring back at her.

"EEEEE!" she screamed as she fell back. "Naoki!"

"What?" he replied. "It's time to go. Get up! You might put down roots!"

The whole group had been waiting for Miharu to wake up. All eight of them had already eaten their breakfast of granola bars that Kagome brought and were ready to leave.

"All right. Let me just get breakfast…"

"You can eat it on the road," Kuroda told her. "Right now we really need to get going."

"Alright, alright…" Miharu grumbled. She sat up and ran her hand down her face. "Why do we always have to get up so early?" she asked.

"Because we have to cover more than a mile or two a day," replied Naoki. "And at this rate, we'll have to put up camp as soon as we take it down," Miharu had to admit, he did have a point.

" Lady Miharu! You're up! Did you sleep well?" Miroku asked, inching closer to her.

"Touch me and die, monk," she said, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Eh hehe…" he laughed nervously.

A little ways away, Michiyo was talking with Kuroda.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?" she said, motioning to their surroundings. "I mean, it is kinda weird,"

"Yeah, but I guess I'm okay with it. How 'bout you?"

"I guess I can believe it. Still…" she faded off.

"What?" Kuroda asked questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes. Was he worried about her?

"No, I just wish we didn't have to be so careful." She let out a sigh and looked out over the vast field in front of her. "I miss not having to look around every corner to make sure no one's going to leap out at you."

"Yeah, but at least we have Miharu and Naoki to keep us company."

"I guess…" she stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kuroda called to her.

"On a walk!" she said over her shoulder. "Want to come with?"

"Sure!" he got up and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Miharu was playing a game of hide-and-go-seek with Shippo when she felt a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Kagome! Do you feel that?"

"Yeah! InuYasha, a jewel shard is nearby!"

InuYasha sniffed the air, smelling for signs of the possessor.

"Naraku," he harshly whispered. The half demon bound off in the direction of the scent.

"Come on!" Kagome called.

Sango looked to her right.

"Kirara!" she yelled.

The small kitten jumped in front of her and transformed into her ferocious feline form. She growled loudly and allowed Sango and Miroku to climb onto her back.

"Transform!" Shippo shouted and turned into the big pink blob form. Miharu, Kagome, and Naoki clamored onto him.

"Where are Michiyo and Kuroda?" Miharu said.

"I don't know, but they'll have to find us later!" Kagome told her.

Miharu nodded and looked toward the area of green field where the strange aura was coming from.

She saw a trail of light heading opposite them.

"There they are!" she pointed to the spot she saw three figures. One was InuYasha and the other two appeared to be a woman floating on a feather and a huge ogre.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha screamed as he hurled another attack at the giant beast. The trail headed strait for the ogre, cutting its arm off. The creature cried out in pain as its limb fell to the ground beside it.

"It's Kagura!" Miroku voiced.

"Who's that?" Naoki asked Kagome.

" She's a detachment from Naraku." Kagome said "Come on! We have to help!"

She drew an arrow and let it fly, piercing the demons flesh above its knee. It knelt to the other knee.

Miharu and Naoki made two Kunai Knives appear and thrust them at the demons face. One gouged its eye and the other three fell in random places around it. The ogre clasped its hands over its face and began to howl in pain.

Miharu suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. And things started to go black. She groaned and fell to her knees.

* * *

Naoki looked back to his friend to see if she was all right after he heard her groan. He saw her collapse onto her knees and fall forward to the ground. On the side of her neck he saw a dart-like object.

"Miharu!" he yelled to her, starting to run towards her.

As he was running, he felt a something hard hit his back. He fell hard to the ground and looked up. He saw the woman, whom Kagome had called Kagura, flying up with Miharu on her feather.

"Miharu" he cried again, this time turning to Kagome. "Kagome!" he called desperately. Turning back, he saw Kagura disappear over the treetops.

"No…" he cried. "NO!"

"What's the matter?" Kagome said, running to him. InuYasha had just finished off the ogre and came sauntering over.

"Miharu!" he cried, tears now streaming down his face. "Kagura took Miharu!" He sobbed and took a shaky breath.

"Hey, everybody!" came a voice from behind. "What happened here?" Kuroda asked as he and Michiyo come running over. "Naoki, what's the matter? And where's Miharu?"

" Kagura kidnapped her!" Kagome said worriedly.

"What!" yelled InuYasha. "How could you let that happen, idiot! What's going to happen now that she's in Naraku's hands!"

Naoki began sobbing again, covering his red, puffy eyes and bowing his head.

"Come on Naoki," Kagome whispered. "Which way did they go? We need to follow them,"

He took a few shaky breaths, sniffed, and looked up at her.

"She headed in that direction." He pointed.

"I sense a huge demonic aura coming from beyond those trees!" Miroku said.

"Me too!" Michiyo exclaimed. Obviously she was a bit shaken but appeared, at least on the outside, calm and strong. "Lets get moving! We have to save Miharu!" With that she started to run off in the direction of the forest. She had to save her best friend!

Naoki came from behind her and raced ahead, a look of determination on his face. All he could think about was saving Miharu. That's all that really mattered.

* * *

Yo! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I'll try harder and won't be so lazy!

I have to thank gabby1123 for reviewing! So far she has been the only one!

Attention: I have decided not topost the next chapter until I get three more reviews! (Sorry Gabby but you don't count! If you try!)

* * *


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

NOTE!

It has been over a week now, I think, since I last updated. I have only requested a small requirment. I would really like some more reviews! It wasn't that much to ask… I just really want something to help make my story better. I already have the next two chapters typed out, but I still haven't gotten any new reviews! Even you, Starlight Maiden 1216, haven't reviewed! I'm even on favorites! All I'm saying is I will not give in until I have two new reviews! Even gabby1123 can be counted now! Just please! I'm getting desperate!

Thank you, and I hope you don't get mad at me for persisting…


	6. Searching

**Chapter five**

**Searching**

Miharu cracked her eyes open and peered at her surroundings. She was in a cold room that look kind of like a dungeon. The events from the day before were flooding slowy back to her. She snapped her eyes open and tried to scream.

It was then that she noticed she was gagged with a dirty cloth and her wrists and ankles were chained to the floor and ceiling. Both her wrists and ankles felt raw and were burning. She was hanging upright, against a wall, and her limbs were spread far apart from each other.

She continued to try and cry out but the cloth muffled any sound coming out of her mouth. Instead she began to struggle, making the chains clink together.

"Hey! Stop squirming!" Kagura ordered as she opened the iron door in the wall opposite Miharu and stepped in.

"Mmmmm!" Miharu screamed.

"What did I just say?" Kagura glared at her from her position. "Make on more sound and…"

"Mmmm mm! Mmm'mm mmmm m mmmmm, mmm mmmm!" Miharu yelled at her. (a/n she screamed "Make me! You're such a shit head, you bitch!")

"I said quiet!" Kagura yelled quickly stepping forward and drawing a dagger. She ran it slowly down Miharu's cheek, making an inch and a half gash.

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. It slipped down along her jaw line and fell to the hard, cold ground. Her cheek was bleeding slow and steady, small beads falling to the ground and mixing with her tear.

"Next time, it will be a lot deeper." Kagura jeered.

This said, Miharu remained quiet and motionless. Just then the door to her cell opened again. This time, her eyes widened as she gazed upon the face of her newest visitor; Naraku

* * *

Naoki was sitting on a rock outside of the forest. He was waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. Before him lay a vast field as far as her could see. The first to come through was Michiyo and Kuroda, bending over and breathing hard. Right behind them was Kagome riding on InuYasha's back. Soon after that Kirara flew over with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back. 

He got up and and started walking. The other stared at him and saw his sarrowed filled eyes. They looked beyond to a hill surrounded by large boulders. They would set up camp there tonight. Kirara flew beside Noaki. Miroku grabbed the back of his collar, lifted him up, and placed him behind himself. They flew silently to the hill.

Kagome started making and took out a few packets of ramen, the easiest thing to make at the moment.

Naoki walked over to a flat boulder and climbed up in it. He sat there and watched the sun begin to set.

Kuroda looked over at his grief stricken friend and walked over to him. He took a seat next to him and also watched the sun.

After a long moment of silence, Kuroda spoke.

"You really like her, don't you." he said quietly.

"Yeah," Naoki whispered, not shifting his gaze.

Another moment of silence followed. This time it was Naoki who broke it.

"What about you Michiyo? You like her a lot, don't you?"

A smile creped onto Kuroda's face.

"Yep."

Neither of them said anything after that. The rest of the group was staring at the two figures silloetted against the bright orange, red, and yellow sky. Except for one person. Michiyo was sitting not too far away from the boys. She had heard the whole conversation and was feeling a spot of happiness well up in her chest.

"Thank you, Kuroda," she whispered. "I love you, too."

* * *

Miharu just stared at the figure before; Naraku. 

"No!" she thought. "He's going to kill me! I can't die! I have to get back to everybody! Shippo! And Sango! And Miroku! InuYasha, Kagome, even Kirara!" she thought. "And Michiyo and Kuroda…. Naoki!" she had to see him again!

Naraku stepped closer to her and reached his hand out toward her face. She flinched, waiting for him to do something. His touch was so cold and evil. It was enough to suck the happiness out of anything.

She tried to kick him to get him away, but it only seemed to annoy him. He raised his hand off her cheek and swiftly brought it back. The instant that it connected with her face, her head was thrown to the side. A searing pain enveloped her head. Her vision began turning to small white spots developing everywhere. She could feel herself losing consciousness.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"oki…. Naoki….NAOKI WAKE THE FRICK UP!" Kuroda yelled into his friends ear. They had to get up and moving! Naoki sat up and pushed back the covers. 

Standing up, he looked around. Kagome and InuYasha were arguing about something, Sango was yelling at Miroku for being perverted, and Shippo and Kirara were playing a game of tag. Michiyo was standing alone next to a tree, looking out in the direction of their journey. As Naoki bent down to roll up his sleeping bag, Kuroda silently walked over to Michiyo.

"We'll find her soon," he comforted her. "Don't worry."

"Thanks," she said and turned to smile up at him. "I'll try not to."

As soon as she said this, her eyes began to water and she leaned forward into Kuroda's chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder, crying. He moved his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze. He planted a small kiss on her head and rested his cheek on it.

"Shh…. It's okay. Everything will be all right. I'm here for you," he whispered.

He continued to hold her until her shakes lessened.

"You okay now?" He quietly asked her.

"Y-yeah" she sniffed, "I-I think so."

* * *

The group set off for the day. Only a few weak demons attacked the assembly of nine, all being easily defeated. It continued on like this for two and a half weeks, and still they hadn't found hide nor hair of Kagura…or Miharu. 

On the eighteenth day since Miharu had been taken, the small brigade settled down for the night. The routine was this: Kagome would make dinner, everyone would eat, then everyone would go to bed.

Naoki had only begun to talk to everyone again. Even so, he scarcely spoke and seemed to just listen.

That night, though, when everyone else was asleep, Naoki quietly got up to go sit and think in the cool night air.

He thought of what might have happened to Miharu. Was she still alive? Was she well? He thought of that day almost three weeks ago when he saw Kagura carry her off. He thought of how he could have stopped her if he had only been quicker.

Silent tears found their way down his face. He shook slightly, trying to quietly sniff.

A small hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Michiyo, Kuroda's arm around her. His friends.

They sat down on either side of him and put their arms around him. He leaned his head down and enjoyed his friends' company until the first hints of dawn came up over the horizon.


	7. Found!

Hello!

I just want to say THANK YOU if you have read this far. I also want to say THANK YOU to Demon-dreamgirl, Kouga's sweetheart, Starlight Maiden 1216, inuyashalover0210, heartgirl9229, and gabby1123 for reviewing! THANK YOU!

Okay…Now on with the story!

Chapter 6

Found!

"Hey Michiyo, wake up." Was all that was heard that morning. Everyone had picked up from that nights camp and was headed out for another long day of walking.

After many hours of walking, a bleak castle appeared in the distance.

"Jewel Shards!" exclaimed Kagome.

"A strong demonic aura!" observed Miroku.

"Naraku," breathed InuYasha.

But when the castle came into view, so did the demons that were guarding it. Kagura was standing above the large group of demons, shouting out orders.

Everyone continued at a much faster pace, especially Naoki. As they reached the outer limits of the castle, the demons began to attack.

Soon everybody had a demon they were fighting. Kuroda killed one and continued on to another. Michiyo was quickly going through them and was now fighting a large centipede demon. It swung at her with its tail. She dodged it just in time but wasn't ready for it when the appendage came right back.

She was getting ready for the impact but instead felt herself being pushed to the ground. The tail had missed her. She looked over to see Kuroda on his stomach , looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled and got up, pulling him to his feet. After this she charged at another demon, kicking it too the side and sticking her hand through its gut. "EEEEWWW!" she shrieked, disgusted.

Kuroda smiled and continued on with the fight.

"Arrrg!" a demon screamed, falling to the ground. Naoki stepped out behind it and pulled his Kunai Knives out of its neck. He persisted on at a fast pace, demons declining in his wake.

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled, hurling his attack at Kagura. She conjured Dance of the Dragon and blocked it.

Kagome readied one of her arrows and let it fly, almost piercing Kagura's kimono.

As they all continued demolishing the demons, Naoki noticed a barrier being brought up.

"No!" Naoki yelled. He would not let them shut him out from Miharu.

He dashed forward and leaped, barely making it inside. He stood up and ran up the large flight of stairs ahead of him.

This led to a long hallway, doors lining every side. He began to call to Miharu, listening for any sign of her. He looked in every door he came across and was not having any luck. He had rounded a corner and was still looking in every room.

He had been searching for about fifteen minutes, calling her and wildly looking around.

"Miharu! Miharu!"

He checked in a few more doors, winding his way around the hallways of the castle.

"Miharu!"

This time he heard a response. A jingle of metal and a muffled cry lead him to an iron door. He quickly reached forward and pushed the door open. He dashed inside and stopped.

Before him was a wide-eyed Miharu, chained up and gagged with large gashes and a bruise on her cheek.

"Miharu!" he cried as he rushed forward.

"Mmmmm!" she cried back, her eyes tearing up.

He got two Kunai Knives and used them like a chisel to break the chains.

Miharu fell from her bindings and was caught by a joyful Naoki, causing them to both fall backwards.

"Naoki!" she cried burying her face in his chest. "I thought you'd never come!" she sobbed.

"You're okay!" he said drawing her closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and put his cheek on her head.

He leaned down and kissed her right temple.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too!" she cried onto his shoulder. She tearfully looked up into his eyes and saw the happiness shining.

He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers, then pulling back again.

"Don't ever do that again." he told her.

"I won't," she sniffed. He ran his finger over the first cut and bruise. She winced as the pain came.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tipping his head to look at the rest along her face and neck. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She quickly said, covering the large one up with her hand. Naoki knew she was lying. He would get it out of her later.

"Come on," he said, lifting her up to her feet. As he let go, she began to collapse back to the floor. He quickly caught her again and lifted her up bridal style.

"Sorry, but that's what happens when you chained up for two weeks." She stated, irritated because she couldn't stand up.

"It's okay. Ready?" he asked her.

She kissed him lightly.

"Ready."

Naoki began to make his way around the long hallways until he found the arch he had entered through.

* * *

The battle had just been won by Michiyo and Sango. The large ogre had fallen to the ground and stayed still. Sango grew her sword out of it's back and sheathed it again.

When the couple walked down the steps, Michiyo looked up. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Miharu!" she laughed. As she ran forward, Naoki let her down and steadied her. Michiyo reached them and wrapped her arms around her best friend. She pulled back and began to examine Miharu. She started to reach forward to touch her cheek, but she leaned back into Naoki and covered her cut.

"Miharu, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's okay. I'm fine." she told Michiyo quietly.

This was the moment that the rest of the group reached the trio. Kuroda walked up to her first and smiled down at her. Then he reached down and gave her a big hug. He looked up at Naoki and winked. Naoki smiled and winked back. Kuroda stood to the side and put his arm around a smiling Michiyo.

Next to greet her was Sango and Kagome. They both gave her a small hug, so they didn't hurt her, and stood back. Next was Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Shippo jumped from Kirara's head into Miharu's arms.

"Miharu! You're back!" he smiled gleefully.

Miroku walked up and put a hand around her waist. He looked to the now completed group and smiled widely.

"Well, we need to get going! The jewel shards await!" he declared, reaching down and stroking Miharu's butt. Her cheeks blushed a light pink.

Before Miharu or even Sango could do anything, Miroku found a fist swiftly connecting with his face. He was sent sprawling to the grassy ground.

Naoki brought is hand back to his side and looked down at Miharu, grinning sheepishly. He picked her up again as she began to sag in his arms.

She smiled up at him and cuddled closer into his chest. He cradled her in his arms and the group began to walk in the direction Kagura had gone.

* * *

After a couple hours of walking, all of them unrolled their sleeping bags or mats. Everyone then, but two sat down for dinner, ramen again.

Naoki stood beside a tree, watching Miharu gaze up at the full moon and the starry sky. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on them, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

Naoki walked over to Miharu and sat next to her. For a while they just sat with each other.

"So how did you get that scratch?" he asked suddenly.

"Kagura." She said without averting her eyes.

"Oh." he said. "How did she do it?"

"She scraped a dagger across my cheek."

"Oh." he said again.

"Naoki?" she paused for a little bit. "Do you love me?" she asked, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

After a couple of seconds of silence he gave her his answer.

"Yes."

She looked away and smiled.

After that she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

" I love you, too." She whispered.

Draping his arm around her shoulders, he looked down at her and smiled, placing a slow kiss on her head and rested his on it.

After a while, he also closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Miharu was safe back with him. He was content with the for the moment.

* * *

Hello! So how did you like it? I'm not that good with romantic stuff so I hope it was okay. I'm kinda grounded from the computer right now so I risked my health to update. I might not be able to for a while! Sorry! 


	8. Back Home

Chapter Eight

Back Home

Everything was right again. Miharu was back and the group was out hunting for shards of the Shikon Jewel. It wasn't until they had stopped by a little stream to rest that Michiyo remembered something.

"Hey, Kuroda," she said, poking the boy in the arm. "It's been three weeks since we were last in the present time. Don't you think we should return…at least for awhile?"

The two of them were sitting on the bank of the stream and drinking a soda which Kagome had brought in her backpack. He took a long sip and then set it down.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Everyone's probably worried. And what about school? We're probably so behind it'll take us forever to catch up!"

Michiyo nodded and stood up. She brushed off her uniform skirt and walked over to her friend, who was laughing at a joke Naoki had recently told. She pulled her to the side and asked if she wanted to go back to the present.

"Yeah, why not?" Miharu smiled. "It's been while and everyone's probably missing us!"

Naoki had overheard and he agreed. The two guys went to pack while the two friends went to inform the others. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango were relaxing by the fire. Miroku and Shippo were preparing lunch. InuYasha lazily stretched and scratched the back of his neck as the girls came over and joined him.

"Hey InuYasha?" Michiyo said nervously. "The four of us were wondering if we could go back to our time for a bit to catch up on things? We won't be long! Maybe just a week or so. Please?"

InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding!" he growled. "Naraku could come after you! He did before remember! And besides there isn't enough time. We need as much help as we can get on the Sacred Jewel shard hunting."

Kagome was listening and she frowned. "InuYasha, be reasonable! Number one: They deserve a break. Number Two: They've been willingly helping us for a long time now and Number Three: You still have me! Let them go!"

"Shut up Kagome!" InuYasha snapped.

"I won't! Listen to me---"

"Feh!"

"InuYasha…!"

"Kagome, all I'm sayin' is they don't need a break! Miharu spent the past two weeks sitting down and none of them have really pitched in! Until I see them really helping out they can't leave."

"InuYasha?"

"WHAT!"

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha shrieked as he fell face flat into the dirt and grass. Kagome crossed her arms and then smiled warmly at Miharu and Michiyo.

"You're free to go," she said kindly. Miharu and Michiyo squealed with delight and hugged Kagome before rushing off to inform the guys. Kagome was still smiling but suddenly heard a growl. InuYasha was looking angrily up at her from the ground.

"Kagome…"

"Sit!"

* * *

Naoki looked down into the blackness of the Bone Eaters Well. He gulped and took a step back.

"Are you sure Kagome said this will really work?" he asked cautiously. Miharu giggled and put a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Naoki, I'm positive," she said reassuringly. "Now…go!" She thrust both hands forward and knocked poor Naoki into the dark well. He screamed loudly as he fell forward into the well. Then there was a flash of blue light and he was gone. The other three looked at each other but sucked in a breath and jumped.

Miharu glanced around as she fell. Blue, bubbly light was engulfing her small body and she could see a very frightened Michiyo beside her. Just as she was about to comfort her sister Kuroda came from nowhere and wrapped his arms around the scared girl. Michiyo looked over at him thankfully as they all landed.

The earth was soft and Miharu starred up. Naoki must have already climbed out. Kuroda let go of Michiyo and started his way up. The other two followed him up until they were safely outside of the well. Naoki saw Miharu and smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the well house.

"So is this the Higurashi Shrine?" Miharu asked as they stepped out of the eerie well house and into the bright sunshine.

"Yeah. Kagome led us here the first time," Kuroda answered as he and Michiyo came forth. The four of them walked across the Shrine and down the long flight of steps to the city. Before returning home, the group stopped at a fast food restaurant and brought hamburgers and fries.

They took their meals to a nearby park and sat under a large cherry blossom tree. They discussed Naraku, InuYasha, and the jewel shards. Kuroda took a bight of his cheeseburger and sighed.

"How long do you think we'll have to keep this up?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe our whole lives," Michiyo joked. She took a sip of her soda and laid back. Miharu was actually thinking about it though.

"It's hard to say. There could be a million jewel shards out there. Now to mention a huge battle with Naraku is coming up in the near future."

Kuroda nodded and laid back with Michiyo. The two started their own conversation so Miharu got up to throw out the trash. Later on, when it was getting dark, the guys offered to walk the girls home. They agreed and walked along the sidewalk to their apartment. The street lamps were on and the many neon signs were lit up.

Michiyo had linked arms with Kuroda and was resting her weary head on his shoulder. Naoki had slung an arm around Miharu's shoulder. The group walked in silence, listening to the many sounds of the city. It wasn't long till they reached the apartment buildings, however, and the guys walked up to Miharu and Michiyo's floor with them.

Remembering her key, Miharu fumbled in her pocket for it. Finally finding it, she unlocked the door. Turning to face Naoki, she smiled and blushed.

"Umm…thanks for the meal," was all she could think of saying. But before she could say anything more Naoki had brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Miharu blinked but eased.

Meanwhile, Michiyo was rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well…I had a nice time today," she said. "I mean, not like I'm saying it was a date or anything but you know it was a friendly sort of outing after a great time in the feudal era and as friends it was a nice thing to do you know have lunch or brunch or whatever you call it---"

Kuroda had brought his head down and locked lips with hers. Michiyo had been so taken by surprise her mouth had still been wide open. She quickly shut it in confusion and blushed a deep shade of red. But it was sort of…nice. So she shut her eyes and relaxed her tense body.

After a couple minutes, the girls pulled away and said a quick good night before shutting the door hard. They starred at each other in amazement and then squealed in delight and shock. They went to bed very happy girls.

* * *

"Oh my God…!" Suzuki Yamashite cried the next morning in shock. "Michiyo? Miharu? You're back! Oh my God, where have you _been_! Do you know how long it's been since you were last in school!"

Michiyo and Miharu had just walked through the school doors when their friends had spotted them. Now they simply and calmly walked over to their lockers and opened them.

"Oh, we've been on a long…uh…" Michiyo stumbled.

"Vacation!" Miharu supported. "Yeah! We were in…America! A place called Hawaii! Really nice there, you know, lots of beaches and sand and friendly…uh…people…"

"Wow! My sister went to Hawaii as an exchange student," Hasegawa Ishimaru piped up.

Just as Michiyo shut her locker Kuroda and Naoki came walking up. Kuroda leaned over and kissed Michiyo softly on the cheek and smiled. "Hey," he said.

All the girl's friends backed up and gasped. One of them even stumbled and tripped over someone's shoe. Naoki came forth and embraced Miharu. "I missed you," he said shyly. Miharu blushed and gulped as she looked at her friends.

"Mi…Michiyo," Chiaki Kawazoe gasped. "Are…Are you and K-Kuroda g-going out!"

Michiyo blushed as well and her eyes grew wide. "Actually…" she looked up at Kuroda. He hadn't really asked her out. Not yet anyways.

"We're going out, Chiaki," Kuroda smiled, pulling Michiyo close.

"And so are we!" Naoki grinned, slinging an arm around Miharu's shoulders like he had the previous night. The girls' all gasped and started chattering all at once. Michiyo and Miharu couldn't even speak. They were so devastated When class started they were still in shock.

"All right class, it seems two of our best students are back," the Math teacher announced. "Michiyo and Miharu. Let's all welcome them back. But to begin, we're going to review for the test tomorrow."

Miharu nearly fell out of her chair. TEST! WHAT TEST? She looked at her sister from across the room helplessly and her eyes were pleading. Michiyo understood and raised her hand. She was called on.

"Do Miharu and I have to take this test?" she asked. "We haven't been here for at least three weeks and have fallen so far behind."

The teacher frowned. "I'm very sorry, Miss Saruwatari, but absence is no excuse to miss a test."

"But---"

"No complaining Miss Saruwatari. It is your own fault."

Michiyo wanted to die right then and there. How did he expect her and Miharu to pass the test when they'd been gone for nearly a month! After Math, they met up with the guys and informed them of the horrible news. Kuroda and Naoki seemed sympathetic…that is…until they got to _their_ Math class.

"The exact same thing happened to us," Naoki scowled. "Damn Math…it's a waste of time and pointless! We should just stay in the feudal era for the rest of our lives!"

"If only we could," Miharu sighed. They went over to Kuroda's house to study for the rest of the afternoon and night. He had a very large house. It was two stories and built on a shrine just like Kagome's.

"Masato Shrine, huh?" Michiyo smiled as they hopped off the city bus and started up the walk. "I had no idea your family ran a shrine."

"Yeah well…I guess you really never knew me that well," Kuroda answered, finding his house key and unlocking the back door. The four entered and seated themselves in Kuroda's living room. He brought out cookies and tea but soon switched the tea with soda. The group got to work studying. It wasn't long before the phone started ringing.

Kuroda got up and went to answer it. "Hello?"

A few moments silence. "Sure! Of course! Do you know where I live?" More silence. "Yeah, past the market. So you fell behind too?" Silence. "Uh-Huh. Yeah, we're all here. It's an all night studying group!" Laughing. "Ok, come by then. Bye."

He hung up and turned around to see everyone starring at him. He smiled. "That was Kagome. She's back too and fell behind like us. She's coming over in an hour to study with us. Is that ok?"

"Of course!" Miharu smiled. "Kagome's probably smarter then any of us! Well, no offense or anything, but she is."

They laughed and got back to work. When Kagome arrived things livened up. It was a long and tiring night but they got in a lot of studying. The next day was the test and each of them took it with some difficulty. Afterwards, though, they all went out to celebrate it bring over and stopped by an ice cream place.


	9. A Day in the Life

Chapter Nine

A Day in the Life

The next day was a Saturday. Miharu and Michiyo awoke to a knock at their door. Michiyo yawned and stumbled from her bed. She rubbed one eye with her fist before slipping on her robe and answering the door.

"Hey!" came Naoki's voice. He held out a plate of cinnamon rolls and the sweet aroma filled the little apartment. Michiyo looked at him in surprise and took the plate sleepily.

"Uh…hey…Naoki…" she mumbled, still half asleep. "It's so early! And plus it's a Saturday! I don't mean to be rude or anything…but…why are you here?"

Naoki grinned. "It's time we got back to the Feudal Era."

Michiyo nearly dropped the plate of fresh cinnamon rolls. "_What_!" she exclaimed. "We've only been gone…what…a couple _days_? And plus we don't get our test results till Monday!"

Naoki stepped into the room and wandered into the kitchen. Michiyo looked at him suspiciously before shutting the door and following him. She set the plate on the counter and opened the fridge.

"I know. But InuYasha is going to be pissed."

"Still, Naoki. We need a break. And I want to know how I did on my test. Don't you?"

"I'll find out eventually. Besides…" He reached for a cinnamon roll and shoved it into his mouth. "…I think being in the Feudal Era is more of a break than here is."

Michiyo thought that over. "Well…I guess." She poured two cups of orange juice and handed one to Naoki. He gulped it down and then took another cinnamon roll.

"Miharu still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's not a morning person. And neither am I. So…Naoki…if you don't mind…"

But he just continued to talk. "Yeah know I was sort of getting used to hunting for jewel shards. It was fun. Don't you think?"

"Sure. It was a lot of fun. Now, please Naoki, I'm still really tired. Maybe you could come by later?"

Naoki smiled. "Sure." He stood, waved, and left. Michiyo blinked. _That was easy_, she thought and walked back to her room.

It was around three in the afternoon that there was a knock at the door again. This time, Miharu answered it. Naoki and Kuroda both stood there smiling. Miharu smiled back.

"Hey guys. Michiyo said you'd stopped by earlier. Do you want to go do something? Maybe see a movie or go to the beach?"

"Or go back to the Feudal Era?" Naoki grinned and walked in, Kuroda following close behind. Michiyo was seated at the table doing homework. She looked up, saw Kuroda, and got up quickly, rushing over to him.

"Hi!" she said happily. He hugged her in reply. The four of them sat down on the couch with root beers and discussed school, homework, and friends. After awhile of talking they decided to go get smoothies.

Miharu and Michiyo grabbed their coats and headed out the door, the guys right behind them. Michiyo started their new car (a light blue convertible) and drove out of the parking garage.

"There's this new place right up here," Kuroda shouted, for the wind whistling past their ears was very loud.

"Alright!" Michiyo replied, stopping at a red light. Pulling into a parking space, she turned off the engine and got out of the small car. The others copied and soon the group was inside a little smoothie shop.

"Wow, it smells like fruit in here!" Miharu laughed, walking around and finding a seat by the window. Naoki joined her while Kuroda and Michiyo went up to the counter to make the orders.

"Two Strawberry Banana smoothies, one Vanilla Milkshake, and an Orange smoothie," Michiyo told the person behind the counter.

"$12.50," the woman said and went over to prepare their drinks. Kuroda said he'd pay for it so Michiyo walked over to their table.

"What should we do after this?" she asked when she sat across from Naoki and Miharu.

"Go to the park?" Miharu suggested. But that didn't sound so fun. So once they all had their smoothies, they exited the smoothie shop and went for a drive. It was getting dark so when they reached the city again they decided to visit Kagome.

"Lead the way Kuroda," Michiyo told him. "You know the way."

"Sure," Kuroda answered and gave directions until they pulled up in front of Higurashi shrine. Getting out of the convertible, they all walked up the many flights of steps. Finally reaching the top, Naoki and Miharu were both panting. Kuroda and Michiyo were actually on the ground, taking deep breaths.

"How…can…Kagome…do that!" Naoki cried in disbelief. When everyone was feeling like walking again, they stood and crossed huge shrine, looking at all the different buildings and storehouses. When their eyes fell upon the well they were all very quiet.

"You knock," Michiyo told Miharu.

"Me?" Miharu exclaimed and looked at her friend. But she merely shrugged and knocked loudly on the door. At first there wasn't an answer, but then the door opened.

"Yes?" a female voice said. In the doorway stood a middle aged woman with an apron around her waist. She had short black hair and a surprised look on her face.

"Hello," Miharu gulped. "Uh…I'm Miharu Motsuo. These are my friends, Michiyo Saruwatari, Naoki Ogawa, and Kuroda Masato. We're here to see Kagome."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi said, pulling the four teens in. They stumbled into the house and were led into the living room. An old man with a long beard was on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up and blinked.

"Hi," Naoki mumbled and sat down by him.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "You have a strange aura, boy," he said as a greeting. "The aura…of a demon!"

"W-What!" Naoki gasped, trying to scoot away. The old man jumped up and pulled slips of paper with writing on them out of his pocket.

"Demon, be gone!" he shouted and started throwing the slips of paper at Naoki.

"Hey! Stop!" Naoki cried, shielding his face with his arms and ducking behind Kuroda. Kuroda gave him a confused look but suddenly pieces of paper hit him in the face.

"What the---" Kuroda said in confusion and picked one of the papers up. "Is this a…sutra?" he asked the old man.

"What!" the old man gasped in astonishment. "But how…why didn't…"

"Gramps!" came an angry voice from behind him. The old man turned and there stood Kagome. She had her arms crossed and a very mad look on her face.

"Kagome!" Grandpa said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Gramps, what have I told you about calling my friends demons?" Kagome asked, glancing at her four friends sitting scared on the couch next to Grandpa.

"But I was so sure this time," Grandpa grumbled, opening his newspaper again and settling back.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she motioned to her friends to follow her. "Gramps does that all the time. You know Hojo right? A few weeks ago…"

And as Kagome told the story she led them upstairs to her room. When she twisted the doorknob and opened the door everyone starred. It was so…pink! A pink bed was in one corner and hanging from the window were fluffy pink curtains. A desk was opposite the bed and a vanity was on the other side of the room.

"Uh…you have a…very nice room, Kagome," Kuroda smiled and sat on her bed.

"Thanks," Kagome grinned and sat in the swivel chair. Miharu and Michiyo joined Kuroda but Naoki remained standing.

"So…what brings you here?" Kagome asked, spinning slowly in the chair.

"Oh, we just felt like stopping by," Miharu said simply. "How's…InuYasha? Have you gone back yet?"

"Nope. I'm waiting for my test results."

"Us too!" Michiyo smiled. "I hope I passed. Maybe a B or B-."

"Yeah," Kagome said. The room was silent for a minute or so.

"So…" Kuroda said.

"So," Kagome answered. What was there to talk about now?

"We should all do something this weekend!" Miharu brightened. "Like the beach or the movies or something."

"Sounds good to me," Michiyo joined in.

"Hey!" Kagome said gleefully. "There's a carnival in town this week! We could go to that!" A smile slowly growing larger and larger.

"Cool! That sounds great!" Miharu cried. "Doesn't it, guys?" she asked turning to the two wide-eyed boys, both staring at the three of them.

"I never knew girls could talk so fast!" Naoki gaped.

"Uh…Sounds good! Meet here at nine a.m. on Saturday?" Kuroda smiled.

"Okay!" All three of them said together, squealing joyously.

"Alright. We'd better go." Naoki sighed. "We do have school tomorrow, remember."

"Awww…" was the girls' reply.

Saying their good-byes, the group all separated and went home. All feeling excited for the coming weekend.

* * *

Yo Guys! Sorry it's been a while! You like? The chapter I mean. Starlight Maiden 1216 helped to type this chapter.(Isn't it good?) You should check out her stories. And thanks to everbody who's been reviewing. THANK YOU! 

I'd love to hear from you all! Get my email my profile!


	10. Carnival Fun

Hey all! Sorry this took so long! School and all. Way too much homework for my liking. And a whole bunch of other crap. But Spring Break is next week! WOOHOO! I'll try to post another chapter then. I'd love to hear from everyone!

Enjoy the new chappie! I apologize fur eny mispelled wurds! i furgot to du spel chek! ; )

Chapter 10: Carnival Fun 

Miharu looked up at her alarm clock to see the digital numbers reading '8: 26'.

"Michiyo! Get up!" she yelled. "We're going to be late!"

Scrabbling to get ready, the girls drove up to Kagome's house at '9:03'

"Not bad," said Kuroda. "Only three minutes late." He smirked.

Both he and Naoki were standing at the bottom of the monstrous staircase leading up to the Higurashi Shrine. Naoki was wearing plain baggy faded jeans and a solid blue t-shirt. Kuroda was wearing blue jeans and maroon t-shirt.

"Good morning!" said Naoki as he came over to help Miharu out of the car. She was looking stunning in a short jean skirt and a cream colored top with embroidered brown cherry blossoms.

Giving her a kiss, she stepped out of convertible and walked over to give Kuroda a friendly hug. He returned it and walked over to help Michiyo, who was having trouble with something.

Walking up, he also gave her a kiss and swung her over the side of the vehicle. She was wearing semi-tight faded jeans and a sheen t-shirt that said "Don't say sorry. I hope you choke and die." on it, and looking gorgeous.

"Morning," she said. "Sorry we're a little behind. We kinda woke up late." She looked sideways at Miharu, smiling a bit as she saw her laughing at Naoki.

"SIT!" was heard, silencing everything followed by yelling.

Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs closing her eyes in frustration. She was soon followed by InuYasha looking cross.

"Hey guys," she said. "I hope you don't mind if InuYasha comes."

"Nah." They all said.

"Where are you going anyway." InuYasha said.

"For your information, we're going to the carnival." She glared at him, causing him to flinch.

"Let's go." She said.

Everyone piled into the little convertible and they began to drive away.

"What is this?" InuYasha asked. "It's going really fast!" He stuck his head out letting his ears flap in the wind.

They heard Kagome giggle a little. He did look a bit like a little puppy.

"This is a car." Kuroda tried to explain. "It's kind of like a horse, only it's not alive."

As the guys were having trouble trying to tell InuYasha what everything was, the girls were talking in the back.

"So what should we do first?" asked Miharu, who was applying some eyeliner.

"I want to get some curly fries." Said Michiyo. "It's a tradition for me."

Miharu joined in.

"Oh, and I want cotton candy!"

The girls continued to plan what they were going to do until Kuroda cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt this chat session, but we're here." he smiled.

"Oh!" All three of them looked up at the large rides, including the large

ferris wheel and roller coaster.

Rushing out of the car, Miharu, Michiyo, and Kagome

ran over into the line. The guys arrived soon after, talking amongst

themselves.

As soon as all of them were inside, they dispersed in separate directions.

Miharu and Naoki arrived at the roller coaster in the center to a line

that was, suprisingly, short.

"Naoki! Look at how short this line is!" she said gleefully. "Do you want

to go on?" she looked up at him happily. It was the same face she had on

the first night after they had rescued her from Naraku.

"Sure!" he said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

Holding onto his hand she half dragged him up the ramp and under the covered waiting area.

They arrived just as the coaster train pulled up, empting of all people.

Miharu and Naoki were the only ones in line. They chose to sit in the

front, and as they pulled away, the butterflies in Miharu's stomach were

fluttering wilder by the second.

As the train of cars jerked up the incline, Miharu began to grip Naoki's

hand tighter and tighter. Reaching the top, time seemed to stand still as

they went over the edge. That is, until they went plumitting down.

"AIEEE!" screamed Miharu as she latched herself tightly onto Naoki's

arm. The ride seemed over in a matter of seconds, and a wind-blown couple

stepped out of the roaller coaster laughing hard and holding each others

hand.

"What next?" asked Miharu.

"How 'bout the Ferris Wheel?" he suggested. "We could see what we wanted to do next from up there."

"Okay!" she smiled widely and let him lead her over to where the giant spinning wheel was standing.

With Michiyo and Kuroda, both were laughing loudly as they smashed into each other. They were at the bumper cars and having a grand old time.

"Ha!" yelled Michiyo. "Got you!" She was grinning wildly and driving away until Kuroda came up from behind her. He smashed his own car into hers and Michiyo went straight forward and screaming.

Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha were trying out some of the games.

"See InuYasha," Kagome was explaining. "This is called a baseball. You throw it at those milk bottles over there and try to hit them so they'll all fall down! If they fall down, you win a prize! Wanna go first?"

InuYasha eyed the baseball and then the milk bottles. "Feh…sure." He took the baseball from Kagome's hand and aimed at the milk bottles. Kagome paid the fee as InuYasha threw the ball with all his might and it smashed through, not only the milk bottles, but the tarp hanging at the back.

"Yes!" InuYasha cheered triumphantly as both Kagome and the man running the booth starred blankly.

"Uh…great job InuYasha," Kagome patted him lightly on the back as InuYasha claimed his prize. The man handed him a giant stuffed teddy bear and went over to pick up the broken glass from the milk bottles.

"Here," InuYasha said without caring, handing Kagome the stuffed bear. She took it and then looked up at InuYasha.

"For me?" she asked, her eyes shining as she hugged the bear tightly.

"Yeah. What would I do with a teddy bear?" InuYasha asked, starting to walk away. Kagome hurried to catch up with him, still clutching the giant bear tightly.

"Well…I don't know. I just thought it was…sweet of you to give him to me is all." Kagome smiled as InuYasha made a "psh" sound and they continued down the pathway.

It was getting dark so the group met up at the entrance and all crowded back into the convertible.

"You know what, it's such a nice night, I think we should all walk home!" Kagome suggested.

"But what about the car?" Michiyo asked. "We can't just leave it here."

"Oh, sure we can Michiyo! We'll just take the bus over here tomorrow and pick it up," Miharu put in brightly.

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

The group got out of the tiny car and started down the street. The stars were shining extraordinarily bright that night and all the girls were leaning against their guy. Miharu and Naoki were holding hands. Michiyo was linking arms with Kuroda. And even Kagome and InuYasha were snuggling, with Kagome resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

In fact, the night was almost too good to be true.

It was growing darker and darker. Kagome thought she kept hearing noises but InuYasha assured her it was just her imagination. The group turned a corner and suddenly a scream was heard. Miharu and Naoki gasped and separated to find the cause of the scream.

Kuroda realized Michiyo was no longer at his side and he ran to inform the others.

"InuYasha!" he shouted. "Michiyo's gone!"

"What?" Kagome said in surprise, glancing around in shock.

"I know, she was here a minute ago but when I looked around she was gone!" Kuroda fussed and now Naoki and Miharu were even listening.

"Michiyo's gone!" Miharu gasped in fear. "How? Where?"

"We don't know yet!" Kagome said. "But we have to find her. There's a good chance it was her who screamed! Maybe she was kidnapped?"

"No!" Miharu screamed, her eyes widening with fear. "We've got to find her! She never gave up on me when I was taken by Kagura! Come on!"

The group rounded the corner wonce more and began searching for some kind of clue as to where their companion may have gone. Suddenly, Kuroda shrieked., "Here!" They all faced him and saw he was waving a piece of torn paper. Miharu's face brightened instantly and she grabbed the paper from Kuroda. And then she began to read it aloud:

Dear friends of the girl,

I have captured your friend and if you would like to see her again, leave 4, 000 dollars

at the old schoolhouse on 25th avenue. I will havethe girl tied up in the the closet and she

will be waiting there for you. You have till sundown tomorrow evening.

The kidnapper

"Oh no!" Miharu cried. "What are we going to do!" Everyone looked at each other.

"What else?" Kagome grinned mischieveiously. "We're going to find her!"

* * *

Well? How was it? A big thanks to Starlight Maiden 1216 for typing some of this! Read and Review and I'll try to get another chapter up this week! I hope to talk to you soon


	11. ANOTHER NOTE!

I'm really, really sorry! I have a bad case of writers block and I don't know how to continue! If you have suggestions, just leave a review from this chapter/note!

iNuQTpIe


End file.
